A Brothery Love
by jokeroftheheart
Summary: Você já quis ter os irmãos perfeitos? Os mais perfeitos do mundo? Eu tenho. Sabe quem eles são? Os Jonas Brothers' ; Ship:Priscila e Nicholas Jonas;
1. The Jonas & me

**A Brothery Love**

**

* * *

Título: **A Brothery Love  
**Autora:** Priscila Alves.  
**Ship: **Priscila e Nicholas Jonas.  
**Pov:** 1ª pessoa, narrada pela Priscila.  
**Fandom:** Jonas Brothers.  
**Censura:** K+  
**Gênero: **Hetero/Incesto - Comedia; Romance; Drama;

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, (Os Jonas Brothers, os McGuys e outros ao redor da historia), não me pertencem e, nao ganho nada com isso, faço tudo apenas por passa-tempo.

**Claimer:** As personagens, Priscila, Nelly, Heloise, e alguns outros ao redor da historia me pertencem e você não pode usa-los com qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Teaser:** _'_Você já quis ter os irmãos perfeitos? Os mais perfeitos do mundo? Eu tenho. Sabe quem eles são? Os Jonas Brothers!_'_

**Observações:** Eu coloco **n/a**s ao longo da historia para somente situar-lhes sobre o que acontece, as **n/a**s desnecessarias, eu removo.

_

* * *

  
_

_"_Você já quis ter os irmãos perfeitos? Os mais perfeitos do mundo? Eu tenho,sabe quem eles são? Os Jonas Brothers,eu sei,eu me sinto privilegiada por isso,quantas garotas não desejariam e desejam ser irmã de Nick, Kevin , Frankie e Joe Jonas? Eu sei, é um cargo irrecusável, mas eu não reclamo por causa disso, eu tenho pais incríveis, Denise e Paul são ótimos, tão ótimos que me fazem ate ser uma pessoa melhor, mas o 'x' da questão vem quando eu penso no Nick, ele é super, tão demais que..._"_

**(n/a:**Isso foi ela escrevendo no diário oks? Só pra vocês não se perderem.**)**

-PRIII!!! VEM ALMOÇAR SUA CHATA! –gritou Joe.

-TÔ INDO!! –eu falei já descendo as escadas.

-Não é verdade que você me ama mais mamãe? –perguntou Frankie a mamãe.

-Não, ela me ama mais –disse Joe.

-Sou eu quem sou o mais amado dessa família –disse Kevin.

-Mentira, sou eu o mais amado da mamãe –disse Nick.

-Ai que mentira, eu sou a única filha ela, por isso ela me ama mais, não é mamãe? –eu perguntei me sentando a mesa e bagunçando o cabelo de Nick.

-Ah queridos, eu amo todos você igualmente meus amores –mamãe disse se sentando a mesa ao lado de papai.

-Mas eu ainda sei que você me ama mais –disse Frankie cruzando os braços

-Querido, coma logo sua comida antes que esfrie.

-Tá bom –ele disse desembirrando (?) e dando uma garfada na comida.

-Então papai, quando é o próximo show? –eu perguntei a papai.

-Ahn....Creio que semana que vem e depois de amanhã tem uma coletiva.

-Ah...E vai todo mundo ou só os garotos?

-Todo mundo querida.

-Tá bom.

Nós almoçamos e depois do almoço nos fomos ajudar a mamãe a lavar a louça. Cada um pegou seu prato e copo e levou pra cozinha.

-Pode deixar que hoje eu lavo e enxugo a louça. –eu falei.

-Não, que é isso Pri, a gente te ajuda. –falou Joe.

Eu não disse que eles são perfeitos?

-Não precisa, gente.

-Ah vai, Pri, você lava e a gente enxuga ok? –Nick.

-Tá bom, gente, vocês ganharam.

Então, eles ganharam, eu lavo, eles enxugam, estávamos fazendo tudo bonitinho até que, sem querer, eu juro que foi sem querer, espirrou água no Nick, aí que a festa começou.

-Ah, pediu pra morrer, Pri –Nick disse mandando aquele olhar 43 pra mim.

-Sério, Nick, eu juro que foi sem querer –eu disse levantando as mãos, me rendendo.

-Aham, eu acredito.

-Sério? –eu disse com as mãos juntinhas toda esperançosa.

-Não e agora vai ter que pagar né, gente?

-Ah não, deixa eu lavar a louça em paz, eu sou uma boa garota.

-Na na ni na não.

E logo, eu larguei a louça na pia, os garotos largaram os panos

* * *

**n/a:** Enfim, eu sei que não é muito, mas é só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais na fic.

See ya ;*****


	2. Meninos & uma menina

e eles começaram a me fazer cócegas.

-Ai pa....ra de fa...zer is....so –eu tentava falar em meio às risadas.

E o Frankie apareceu na porta da cozinha pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –ele perguntou com aquele jeitinho meigo e fofo que só meu maninho sabe fazer.

-Fazendo cócegas na Pri, vem ajudar a gente –Nick.

-Demorou.

E logo, Frankie estava junto com os outros, fazendo cócegas em mim.

-Gen...te is… so não….é….jus to, quatro contra um, não vale.

-Claro que vale.

E logo, mamãe estava na porta da cozinha, batendo os pés com os braços cruzados, ela não parecia estar tão boazinha como no almoço.

-Meninos, o que significa isso?

-Meninos e uma menina –disse Frankie.

-Então....? –ela continuava brava.

-Eles que começaram mamãe,eles não deixaram eu lavar a louça e começaram a fazer cócegas em mim.

-Mentira mamãe,foi ela quem jogou água em mim.

-Mas foram eles quem fizeram cócegas em mim.

-Podem deixar que eu acabo de lavar a louça.

Yeah, a mamãe vai lavar a louça. Eu não vou. La la la la.

* * *

**n/a:** Er... Não tem o que falar;

See ya ;*****


	3. Pros quartos agora!

-E vocês, pros quartos agora.

-Ah mamãe –todos falamos.

-Sem nem meio "ah", pros seus quartos agora.

-Até eu mamãe? –disse o Frankie fazendo cara de gatinho do shrek pra mamãe.

-Não, você não precisa.

Como ele consegue? Eu não consigo mais fazer isso desde os cinco anos,assim não vale.

E nós subimos pra nossos quartos, Joe e Kevin para seu quarto que dividem e Nick para o quarto que ele dividia com o Frankie.

Aí você pergunta e eu né? Então ,como eu sou a única garota da família,eu tenho um quarto só pra mim, e os outros bobos tem que dividir os quartos la la la la.

Então,assim que eu cheguei no quarto,eu me deitei na cama de barriga pra cima e com a cabeça pra fora do colchão e fiquei admirando a porta,o Joe me disse que um dia todo o sangue vai subir pra cabeça,eu vou ficar doida e ele vai ter o prazer de ligar pro manicômio e me internar mas o Frankie disse que é mentira por que ele já perguntou pra mamãe e ela falou que é só o Joe querendo zoar com a gente.

E então,eu fui procurar a minha pantufa de coelhinhos debaixo da cama e comecei a xeretar lá pra ver se a achava,então, eu achei uma caixa roxa com bolinhas amarelas (?) que estranho,aí eu fui abrir.

Nossa,tava cheia de poeira e eu sou alérgica, aí já viu. Comecei a espirrar feito louca. Resistindo ao Maximo a alergia, abri a caixa e vi umas fotos, tinha uma foto de nós cinco (eu, Frankie, Nick, Kevin e Joe), quando éramos pequenininhos, eu tinha que mostrar pra eles, eles iam adorar ver essa foto, conheço os irmãos que tenho, com certeza íamos dar muitas risadas juntos.

Eu peguei a foto e bati no quarto de Joe e do Kevin, devagar, pra ninguém ouvir, exceto eles, é claro.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui hein? –perguntou Joe.

-Venham aqui.

E nós fomos até o quarto de Nick e batemos na porá.

-Que foi?

-Vem cá.

E nós fomos a meu quarto, nos sentamos na cama e eu mostrei a foto a eles.

-Da uma olhada na foto que eu achei, nós quando éramos pequenos.

-Oh, não somos fofos? –falou Nick.

-Que gaysisse Nick. –Joe disse dando um soco "de leve" em Nick.

-Mas nós éramos umas graças. –falou Kevin.

-Olha, eu reparei uma coisa. –falei.

-Diz. –os três responderam juntos, num uníssono.

Como eles sempre fazem isso de falar juntos? Tão estranho, eu hein.

-Repara só na foto, vocês quatro são até parecidinhos, aí já eu, olha como eu sou mais diferente, eu era mais branquinha que vocês, mas meu cabelo é enroladinho que nem o da mamãe, estranho não é?

-Hm... agora que você falou, é verdade. –falou Nick olhando todo pensativo pra foto.

-É mesmo. –falou Kevin fazendo o mesmo que Nick.

-E por quê? –questionou Joe.

-Ah sei lá, mas da uma olhada, você até que parecia com o Nick. –Kevin.

-É, mas agora nós não temos nada em comum.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio e logo olhamos pra Joe que estava com uma cara de pensativo muito engraçada.

* * *

n/a: Não tenho o que falar. As coisas dessa fic são tão bobas ;B

See ya ;*****


End file.
